


Christmas Eve

by mousecat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousecat/pseuds/mousecat
Summary: Oikawa helps Iwa babysit on Christmas Eve. Iwa is into Oikawa. It's annoying.





	Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this on 23 December but didn't start it until the 26th. This is as punctual as I can be.

The moment Hajime opened the door, he tried to close it again immediately in Oikawa’s smug face. Unfortunately, Oikawa was ready for that reaction, and had planted his foot firmly against the door. 

“Careful, Iwa-chan!” he said, shouldering his way in. “I need that foot.”

Hajime scowled as Oikawa took off his jacket and shoes, making himself right at home. It was Christmas Eve, and Oikawa should've been at home with his own family. “What do you want?” he asked. 

“I'm going to help you look after Chiakkun while your parents are at a love hotel!”

“They aren't at a love hotel,” Hajime said in a furious whisper, hoping his brother didn't overhear. “They're on a date. Just because--” 

Hajime stopped himself short. Lately anytime his mom mentioned Oikawa's parents in any context, she was quick to bring up their apparent “marital difficulties.” Nothing Oikawa had done in the last couple weeks made Hajime feel petty enough to mention that up now. 

Oikawa raised his eyebrows, waiting for Hajime to continue. 

“Just because they wanted an evening out doesn't mean they're...going to a hotel. Stop saying gross stuff about my parents.” Hajime’s voice lost some of its heat as he resigned himself to Oikawa butting into his quiet evening babysitting. He sighed and started back toward the kitchen. 

“That was easier than I expected,” Oikawa said, right behind him. “You've been so weird, I thought you'd put up more of a fight about me coming over.”

Hajime just grunted. Oikawa was here now, there was no point in arguing over it. Hajime tried to ignore the weird feeling it gave him, Oikawa coming over tonight of all nights. 

“So are you gonna tell me what's--” 

“Leave it,” Hajime cut him off. “I'm supposed to be looking after Chiakkun.”

“Later then,” Oikawa insisted as they entered the kitchen. 

“Tooru-nii! You came for dinner!” Chiaki beamed at Oikawa. “We're making spring rolls.”

Oikawa leaned on the counter and adjusted his glasses, examining the slightly lumpy rolls Chiaki had already completed. “Ooh, did you make these? They look tasty.”

“Yeah, nii-chan put me in charge.” Hajime grinned at the pride in Chiaki’s voice. He half listened to the other two discuss the plans for the evening as he started to prepare some pork and veggies for a quick stir fry; they'd need something more if Oikawa was joining them.

“I'm sure nii-chan will let you stay up late for a movie,” Oikawa said, making a face of exaggerated innocence when Hajime glared at him. “Won't you, Iwa-chan?”

“I already told Chiakkun he can stay up an hour past his bedtime,” he said. 

“Do you have pajamas, Tooru-nii?” Chiaki asked suddenly. “We're going to have dinner on the couch and wear our pajamas.”

“I'm sure nii-chan will let me borrow some,” Oikawa said in a tone Hajime knew was meant to needle him. 

“Sure,” he shrugged. He didn't really mind, especially if it would be more fun for Chiaki, to feel like it was a pajama party. 

They finished their dinner preparations soon after, and Hajime put the spring rolls in the oven before chasing Chiaki up the stairs to change. As promised, he looked through his dresser to find some pajamas for Oikawa, selecting his shortest pair in the hopes his friend would be disgruntled at how stupid he looked. 

Hajime turned quickly as Oikawa started to strip, mumbling that he would change in the bathroom. 

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said, exasperated. Hajime ignored him though, and left to put on his pjs. 

Annoyingly, Oikawa didn't seem to notice that the bottoms he'd been given stopped several centimeters above his ankles, even as he sat cross legged on the couch. Worse, Hajime kind of liked how dorky Oikawa looked in comfy, too-small pajamas. He flushed and glared down at the plate Chiaki had given to him. They just had to eat and watch a movie, then once Chiaki was tucked into bed, Hajime could get rid of Oikawa. He could distract himself for a few hours from the discomfort his friend's presence now brought him. 

It helped that Chiaki wedged himself between the two older boys when they put on _Jurassic Park_ , always pleased to have the warmth of an extra person beside him. Hajime watched his brother at least as much as the film. Having seen it more times than he could count, he was thrilled to see Chiaki enjoying it.

Hajime relaxed more when Chiaki curled against his side. “Tooru-nii, what's your favorite dinosaur? I like the brachiosaurus.” His voice was hushed, his attention still focused on the film. 

“Which ones were those?” Oikawa asked, although Hajime was sure he already knew. 

“With the long necks.”

“Oh yeah, I liked them,” he whispered, like they were in a cinema and might disturb others with their chatting. “The velociraptors are pretty cool too though.”

Chiaki hummed and shifted a little, snuggling closer against Hajime. He fidgeted for a few moments, as if he couldn't quite get comfortable. Finally Oikawa rested a hand on one of his feet. 

“Do you need to stretch out, Chiakkun? You can put your feet on me,” he offered. Chiaki sighed and murmured his thanks, and Hajime couldn't help but catch Oikawa's eye and grin at him.

Oikawa returned a soft smile and held his gaze. It made Hajime's heart flutter, so he turned back to the television and pulled Chiaki a little closer. It was nice having a best friend that loved his brother nearly as much as he did. Hajime refused to let himself have any other feelings about Oikawa or his stupid face. 

The more he tried to ignore it and focus on the movie, the more the thoughts jostled for his attention. He'd known exactly what he was saying that night, that's what killed him. The alcohol didn't make him think it was a good idea. His muddled thought process had been, _drunk people can do dumb stuff, maybe I'm drunker than I feel._

Worse than what he could remember of the incident were the things he _couldn’t_. He'd said plenty of embarrassing stuff, but who knows what secrets he'd spilled during his rambling confession. 

Then there was the matter of Matsukawa and Hanamaki, additional witnesses to his humiliation. Neither of them had said a word to him about it since, which was a relief in some ways, but who knew what they thought. At least if they'd tease him about it, he'd know they didn't consider it a big deal at all, easily brushed aside. Their silence told him there was something there too uncomfortable to be brought up again. 

Hajime felt his face start to burn just thinking about it and was grateful for the dark. Hopefully Oikawa hadn't noticed, but Hajime didn't want to risk glancing at him and catching his attention. 

After a while, Hajime started to suspect Chiaki had fallen asleep, he was so quiet. Just as he was considering whether to scoop him up and put him to bed now or wait until the movie finished, Chiaki grabbed the arm draped around his shoulder and gripped it tight. 

“Oh no,” he whispered. “Nii-chan, look!” The jello the kids in the movie were eating started to jiggle, signalling the heavy footfalls of something dangerous approaching.

“Uh oh,” Hajime said. “I hope they can get away.” Chiaki squeezed his arm through the following few scenes, until everyone made their escape from the island. 

“Wow,” Chiaki breathed as the credits started to roll. “That was so exciting! The dinosaurs looked so real!”

“It was kinda scary sometimes too, wasn't it?” Hajime asked. “Like the part where they were trapped in the jeep?”

Chiaki shrugged. “I guess? But I wasn't scared, nii-chan.”

“It wasn't scary, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa added. “It was _suspenseful_.” Hajime flipped off Oikawa when Chiaki turned to ask what suspenseful meant. 

Once the three of them had brushed their teeth - Oikawa had started keeping a toothbrush at the Iwaizumi’s years ago, and vice versa - Hajime tucked Chiaki into bed. 

“Do you want a story?”

“Can I read it to you?” Chiaki asked, glancing at Oikawa. Hajime smiled. Chiaki probably wanted Oikawa to hear how his reading was coming along. 

“Sure,” he agreed. They got the thin chapter book they'd been reading together and settled in. 

Hajime was surprised how quickly Chiaki got drowsy doing the reading himself. He'd been so amped up from the movie, but focusing on the book seemed to calm him. After a chapter he was already dozing, so Hajime took the book and continued for a few more pages until he was sure his brother was sound asleep. 

“It's getting late,” Hajime said, once they'd crept out of the room. “You should probably head home.”

“I'm staying the night,” Oikawa said. “You promised we'd talk about why you're avoiding me and being a terrible friend.”

“I didn't promise anything, and you're going home.” Hajime started downstairs, and Oikawa trailed after him. 

“Aha! So you don't deny you've been avoiding me,” Oikawa crowed. 

“Will you shut up? Chiaki just fell asleep,” Hajime said, not bothering to disguise the irritation in his voice. Without Chiaki here to act as interference between him and Oikawa, anger started to swell up in his chest. It was shitty of Oikawa just to show up at his house like this, nevermind that they'd long since given up on invites and making formal plans with each other. But it felt out of line now. 

“We see each other everyday. How could I possibly be avoiding you?”

Oikawa studied his face for a long moment. “There are always other people around,” he said. “I know that's not an accident. I know you've been making sure we aren't alone together, so we can't _talk_.”

“Go home.” Hajime grabbed Oikawa's jacket and shoved it roughly into his chest, but Oikawa let it drop. 

“No, thank you,” he said, and made his way back upstairs. 

“Shittykawa,” Hajime hissed after him. “Hey, get back here.” He heard the floor shift and creak overhead, then there was silence. 

Hajime kicked the jacket aside, then forced himself to follow quietly so as not to wake his brother. He wanted to stomp after Oikawa and throw him out a window. 

Finding Oikawa calmly sitting in the middle of his bed made him unreasonably furious. “Why won't you fuck off?” It was getting harder to maintain the volume of his voice, but he was just about managing it. 

“You haven't asked how I feel,” Oikawa said quietly. 

Hajime considered playing dumb for half a second, but nothing could be worse than hearing Oikawa explicitly talking about it. “I don't care how you feel,” he said instead. 

“Even if I like you?”

Oikawa teasing him stunned Hajime out of his anger, and he felt hot with humiliation all over again. His voice was steady at least, when he said, “That’s not funny.”

“It wasn’t supposed to be,” Oikawa said with surprise. “I like you.”

"You like me," Hajime said flatly.

“Do you just want me to keep saying it?” Oikawa asked brightly. “I li-”

"No!" Hajime said, throwing his hands up in frustration. "What—what the fuck, Oikawa? If you liked me, why wouldn't you say anything before?" 

“I haven't been able to get you on your own until now. Which is your fault, by the way.” He folded his arms and pouted, as if that would have any effect on Hajime. 

Hajime squinted at him. "Did you wait until Christmas Eve on purpose?"

“No! I would've told you right away, but you've been too busy sulking. I decided I'd make you listen tonight.”

" _Make_ me listen?" Hajime asked, brow furrowing. 

“Christmas Eve is too good an opportunity to waste. I like you, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said, and he blushed faintly. It was almost endearing, until Oikawa had to ruin it. “Now you have to give me a gift!”

Hajime scowled at him. Some rational part of him knew that he was being difficult, but annoyance and embarrassment were currently winning out over common sense. "I gave you pajamas," he grumbled. 

“You didn't even wrap them,” Oikawa teased. He stretched his legs out in front of him, the pajamas pulling part way up his calves. Hajime kept his eyes on Oikawa's; a pair of stupid hairy legs he saw every day shouldn't turn him on. 

"Well, you didn't give me anything either," he said. 

Oikawa bounced off the bed, looking triumphant. “I will! You wait here,” he said, grabbing Hajime and steering him toward the bed. The back of his knees hit the bed and he sat heavily. 

He only had to wait a moment while Oikawa dashed down the stairs and back again, presenting him with a small, surprisingly neatly wrapped gift. It was a half moon shape wrapped in shiny red paper. When Hajime shook it gently, it rattled. Oikawa beamed at him. 

“Open it, open it!”

Hajime tore open the paper and immediately recognized the container. He popped it open to confirm and yep, it was. 

“Your retainer?” Hajime was as confused as he was disgusted. 

Oikawa took it from him and popped it in his mouth. “You wouldn't stop going on about how cute I am when I'm wearing it,” he said with a slight lisp. 

“I did not,” Hajime said, but his voice didn't come out as firm as he'd intended. Oikawa smirked at him, and Hajime buried his flushed face in his hands. “Oh god, no.”

“That and my glasses. You said it like six times.” 

Hajime groaned helplessly, which only made Oikawa laugh and pull at his hands. 

“Iwa-chaaaan, it's okay,” he said, still trying to pry Hajime's hands from his face. “I know I'm simply irresistible no matter how I look.”

Hajime tried to swat Oikawa away, but it just gave Oikawa an opening to lean in. Before he could steal a kiss, Hajime turned his head so Oikawa pressed his lips to his jaw instead. 

“Mean, Iwa-chan,” he said against Hajime's face. 

“You surprised me, sorry,” Hajime said. “Try again?”

Hajime couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Oikawa look shy. “You better not ruin this,” he said, his voice stern but his cheeks pink. It gave Hajime the courage to lightly touch Oikawa's jaw. 

“I won't,” Hajime said, and leaned in for a kiss.


End file.
